1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an omnidirectional toy vehicle capable of being driven straight in a desired direction using a steering mechanism to which a plurality of bearing members are coupled in unison for causing all drive wheels to be directed to a same direction.
2. (Description of Related Art)
In a conventional toy vehicle, front wheels are mounted on a chassis of the vehicle such that a steering member coupled to the front wheels causes to direct the front wheels in any desired direction. On the other hands, the rear wheels are coupled to a bearing member fixedly connected to the chassis and they are powered from a drive mechanism such as a motor.
With the conventional construction as above, since the bearing member for the rear wheels is fixedly connected to the chassis, the toy vehicle turns to the left or right along a circular locus with only the front wheels directed to the turning side. Thus, it is impossible to drive the toy vehicle directly and straight to a desired direction.